


the sleepwalker

by sugarhea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, i hate myself for writing this, i wrote a lot of this while drunk, is the fandom dead? maybe but idc, klance!!! - Freeform, lots of fluff, shadam too, slow-burn, smut at end whores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarhea/pseuds/sugarhea
Summary: in which seventeen-year-old keith kogane moves into a small house in arizona.and he meets his new neighbor, lance.who happens to be somnambulic.slow burn !! + pretty gay
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Shiro/Adam (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	the sleepwalker

IT WAS HOT.

Copiously so.

Seventeen-year-old Keith Kogane tugged slightly at the visor his black, fraying baseball cap provided as a poor attempt to shield the blinding sun currently in his eyes.

He scoffed derisively when the sun continued to blind him as he sped up slightly, clutching the straps of his backpack.

Keith kept his eyes on the gray sidewalk as he navigated his way through the foreign streets he knew he would have to eventually get used to.

He and his older brother, Shiro, had recently moved into a small, red, two-story house in Arizona, the climate change biting them both in the ass, hard.

Having grown up in Boston, Keith and Shiro had grown with the luxury of snow and the fucking cold. Now, (save for the air conditioning Shiro kept cranked on high) Keith constantly found himself seconds away from having a severe heat stroke.

Now, however, Keith found himself walking home from the completion of his first week at his new school.

He didn't love the school, per se, but he didn't hate it, either. It was an old, small place with staff members who greeted the high schoolers every day with welcoming, kind smiles.

To Keith, it didn't really matter. School had been the same for him for a long time. 

Go to class, study, come home, study, rinse and repeat.

He had never found himself soaking in the indulgence of friends. Not that he was a loner, he just didn't see the point of having people around who will, at some point, leave.

Keith still agreed with this assertion, even as he fumbled for his keys to open the door of his new, shared home.

"I'm home!"

Keith's voice bounced off the freshly painted walls as he spotted metal fingers curled around a doorframe, the owner of said metal arm poking his head out.

Shiro's eyes lit up happily as he caught sight of Keith, his lips curling up into a gentle smile.

"Hey, Keith. How was school?" Keith closed the door behind him and locked it, his eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of a pink, frilly apron tied loosely around Shiro's waist.

"Good. You're not cooking again, are you?"

Shiro laughed blithely, the ends of his eyes crinkling happily, "I am, actually. Pasta today. You coming to eat?"

Keith playfully shivered as he slid his backpack off his shoulders, dropping it on one of the leather couches in the living room before yelling out: "I think I'll just heat up the pizza Adam brought over!"

As Keith heard his older brother scoff indignantly, the doorbell chimed loudly throughout the house.

Shiro yelled from the kitchen: "Keith, could you get that, please? Might be Adam."

Keith sauntered to the door, opening it to reveal a tall, tan, lanky teenager holding a basket full of what Keith presumed to be muffins.

Attractive, was the first word that came to Keith's mind as his eyes scanned over the stranger.

The stranger then spoke: "Oh! You, uh, answered. Hi, I'm Lance. The guy who lives next door—" Lance nodded his head to the left, gesturing to the blue house next to Keith's, "—And, well, my mom told me some new people moved in next door and I thought, why not bring muffins? My best friend made them, but, uh, I still thought I could bring them over, y'know?"

Lance took a deep breath before taking a small step toward Keith and holding out the basket. "They're blueberry, by the way, hope you're not allergic or anything."

As Keith took the basket in hand, Lance leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at Keith. "Wait, I know you, don't I?"

Keith hummed with amusement, "No, I don't think so."

Lance cocked an eyebrow curiously and shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure I've seen you somewhere else."

Keith shrugged, "Maybe. What school do you go to?"

"I go to Altea High, you?"

"Same school. You've probably seen me in class or in the halls or something."

Lance crossed him arms, seeming satisfied. "Probably."

As Keith began to close the door on Lance, he caught sight of long, tan fingers stepping the door.

"Wait, you got my name, but I never learns yours." 

Keith huffed with merriment and smiled. 

"It's Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one u sluts  
> hope u like
> 
> this is the only semi short chappy, i promise
> 
> i’m posting this a year after the show ended, though i began writing in early 2018
> 
> gay will ensue
> 
> mwah love u all pls stick around


End file.
